Loki
Loki Laufeyson was the biological son of Laufey, the ruler of the Frost Giants in Jotunheim. Shortly after his birth, Loki was then abandoned and left to die. Found by Odin, he was taken to Asgard and raised by him and Frigga as an Asgardian prince, along with Thor. When Thor was to be crowned King, Loki had sabotaged the coronation by letting the Frost Giants attack Asgard, thus leading Thor to seek vengeance on Jotunheim, which resulted in Thor's banishment to Earth and Loki finding out the truth about his heritage. Frigga gave Loki the throne when Odin had fallen into the Odinsleep, however when the Warriors Three and Sif attempted to return Thor home, Loki was forced to try to stop them. Regardless, Thor returned from his exile on Earth and ended Loki's reign. With Odin disapproving of his actions, Loki allowed himself to fall through the deep abyss of space, entering a wormhole created by the sudden termination of the Bifrost Bridge. Transported by the wormhole to Sanctuary, Loki encountered The Other who offered to serve under Thanos' command and gave him the Scepter. Loki was given with command over the Chitauri army in order to conquer Earth, under the provision that Loki acquire the Tesseract for Thanos. Once he came to Earth, Loki managed to take possession of the Tesseract and used its power to open a wormhole above New York City and caused the Chitauri Invasion, but all of Loki's schemes were ultimately defeated by the Avengers. Thor returned him to Asgard as his prisoner, where Odin condemned him to spend the rest of his life in the Asgardian Dungeons as punishment for his crimes. However, when Frigga was killed during the Sacking of Asgard, Loki was freed by Thor in order to defeat the Dark Elves and led by Malekith who desired to use the power of the Aether to transform the universe into eternal darkness. During the fight against the Dark Elves in Svartalfheim, Loki faked his death, and, unbeknownst to everyone in the Kingdom, returned to Asgard and successfully removed Odin from the throne, taking his place as King where he remained for several years. During his reign, Loki continued to rule Asgard by sending Sif on missions to Earth to investigate the attacks of Lorelei and Vin-Tak. Eventually, the return of Thor forced Loki to reveal his deception as the pair journeyed together to find Odin, arriving just in time to witness Odin's death. The loss of Odin allowed Hela, Odin's firstborn, to return from banishment and wage war against the Nine Realms. Loki was found himself at Sakaar along with Thor where Loki allied himself with the Grandmaster while Thor was forced to battle against the Hulk. Despite trying to manipulate his way to freedom, Loki chose to side with Thor and the Revengers in a final battle against Hela, in which Loki summoned Surtur, who defeated Hela by causing Ragnarök and destroying all of Asgard. During his final moments on Asgard, Loki took the Tesseractfrom Odin's Vault and in the wake of the Destruction of Asgard, chose to stay by his brother's side and support his ascension onto the throne. Consequences of his deal with Thanos would soon come back to haunt Loki, however, as the Mad Titan and his Black Order intercepted the Asgardians as they were making their way towards Earth. In the chaos that followed, Loki attempted to kill Thanos but ultimately failed. Taunting Thanos by telling him that he would never be a god, Loki was killed by Thanos who snapped his neck, ending the reign of the God of Mischief. In 2023, after discovering a method to traverse through time safely, Iron Man, Captain America and Ant-Man traveled through time to 2012, during the Battle of New York, where they witnessed Loki's capture. While attempting to steal the Tesseract, the future Tony Stark was struck by Hulk, allowing the Loki from 2012 to steal the Tesseract, using it to create a wormhole and escaping confinement, creating a new timeline in the process. Appearances Movies: * 2011's Thor (First film appearance) * 2012's The Avengers * 2013's Thor: The Dark World * 2015's Avengers: Age of Ultron (Mentioned) * 2016's Captain America: Civil War (Mentioned) * 2016's Doctor Strange (Mentioned) * 2017's Thor: Ragnarok * 2018's Avengers: Infinity War (Death appearance) * 2019's Avengers: Endgame (Alternate self appearance) (Final appearance) TV Shows: * 1966's The Mighty Thor * 1981's Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * 2013's Agents of S.H.I.E.LD (Mentioned) * Equipment * Blades * Gungnir * Casket of Ancient Winters * Destroyer * Scepter * Tesseract * Black Hole Grenade * Sakaaran Laser Rifle * Asgardian Armor * Horned Helmet * Asgardian Collar Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Stamina * Regenerative Healing Factor * Longevity * Cold Immunity * Illusion Manipulation * Shapeshifting * Mental Manipulation * Presence Concealment * Conjuration * Telekinesis * Genius-Level Intellect * Master Tactician * Expert Combatant * Spear Mastery * Knife Mastery * Pilot * Expert Marksman Played By * Tom Hiddleston * Ted Allpress (Young) * Chris Evans (Illusion) * Brett Tucker (Illusion) * Anthony Hopkins (Illusion) * Troy Baker (Disney Infinity, Lego Marvel Superheros, Lego Marvel Superheros 2, Lego Marvel Avengers, Ultimate Spider Man) * Len Carlson (The Mighty Thor 1966) * Voiced By * David Wells Category:Creatures Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Deceased character